


Gentron Day 7: Long-Distance Friendship | “I love you.”

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, broganes, mentions of Allura, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: The Paladins are still in touch and as close as ever. But sometimes it's hard to keep up. This is where Pidge and Matt come in, with their most brilliant idea yet.





	Gentron Day 7: Long-Distance Friendship | “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time with this one. Especially expounding more on their career paths, which is always really interesting to me. Also first time I ever did group chat dialogue too. So hope that came out okay.

Pidge knew this would happen eventually. Once the Lions were decommissioned, everyone quickly delved into their own paths as there was plenty of work to do. Her and Matt worked tirelessly to improve the Garrison's communication and travel tech, which had lagged behind since resources went toward defense and weaponry first during the Galra invasion, then later on to the IGF Atlas when they began the hunt for Honerva.

Lance has taken to his family's farm work well and he's been improving the business side of it significantly, taking advantage of the dire need for fresh food to expand productions and profits. Between him, Marco, and Rachel its financial security would be ensured for generations to come. He’s also busy with his lectures on Altea and makes a surprisingly good mentor for the children.

If Lance is an efficient business owner, than Hunk is the creator of an empire. His catering and diplomatic franchise is a stroke of genius that hit an untapped market before it even fully emerged. While there are imitators out there (which is honestly a good thing considering the end goal is fostering lasting peace) his is the first and most well known. Keeping him and Shay, who’s recently made a co-owner, plenty occupied.

Of course Keith never did anything by halves. The very concept of transforming a secret group built on espionage and combat for 10,000 years into a humanitarian organization backed by the former Galra Empire in a matter of a few years would be unfathomable for anyone else. Plenty of people at the Garrison are eating crow now (not that they haven’t been for years already), seeing him become such a driving force of good. Naturally her and Matt have been taking full advantage by laying on the guilt at any possible moment.

Out of all the former Paladins, Pidge sees Shiro the most and he's still hard at work as the Garrison's Admiral, although he's thankfully taken a step back from the front lines. Adam and Veronica are his right hands, while Iverson has finally retired after his years of service. Then there's the matter of how close the head communications officer, Curtis, and Shiro have gotten, which Matt has been meddling in. Pidge couldn't care less, however, as that sort of thing never interested her.

And from what Pidge found out only recently, Coran officially stepped up as ruler of Altea with Romelle as the new Royal Advisor. He trained her personally and she's been nothing short of incredible at her new duties. Him and Lance both still mourn, and always will, but they've decided to best serve Allura by spreading her knowledge and ideals. Pidge is grateful -- she's not a religious person by a long shot but she knows for a fact that Allura is watching over them all. Something Lance insists on to this day, which makes sense considering his connection with her.

Although they all video chat each other constantly, it's easy to sometimes let days and weeks slip by, as work can be absolutely overwhelming. And at times voice chatting or even normal phone calls can be tiring if you just came back from a long day.

"Maybe a group chat would work?"

Pidge nearly drops the welder on Matt's head. Why didn't she think of that? It's so simple! You know what, she's blaming it on this project. Totally its fault that she got distracted.

"Hey watch it! My hair still hasn't grow back from the last time you dropped that."

Pidge rolls her eyes. "You were going to cut it anyway.” And she lowers her voice in a mockery of his. “'If I let it grow any longer I'll look like my sister.' Which makes _no sense_ by the way."

"Whatever. Anyway, yeah we could just make a private group chat. That way anyone can drop in with a message, question, or meme. Plus you know how funny it'll be showing Coran and Romelle how to shitpost."

"We'll point them in Keith and Shiro's directions and watch the fireworks. Those two get riled up so easily."

At least they were half right. Keith plays the perfect straight man to everyone else's shenanigans. But Shiro turns out to be a master of memes, only beaten out by Matt, Adam, and in an unexpected turn of events: _Curtis_. He rarely posts, wanting to leave the group chat for the core group and all, but when he does it derails any discussion for at least three days.

Hunk loves to post pictures of finished spreads for various events and he even starts to post Shay's own creations. She's been working under Hunk for so long and is crazy talented herself.

Hunk: I've been thinking about making her head chef while I focus more on the business side. You see the work she does, I think she'll be better than me soon enough.

Lance: Someone better at cooking than Hunk? I need to sit down.

Keith: She's really that good. We had a meal from her once and even Kolivan teared up after a single bite.

Romelle: hnjikuyerghuydfsy

Lance: ???

Pidge: Use the voice-to-text option

Romelle: got it

Shiro: why do you keep trying to type anyway?

Romelle: i'm trying to get better at it coran does it super well and he's older than me

Hunk: This is too cute

Keith is usually pretty reactive to the group, leaving the content posting to everyone else. But lately he's been posting about a certain massive orphanage founded by the Blade of Marmora more and more. Shiro suspects Keith wants to adopt some of his own but come on? _Keith_? He's the cool uncle, not the super doting dad.

Keith: And this one is Veltor. He just learned to walk and follows me around every time I visit <3

Lance: Did I just come in on Keith using a heart emoji?

Matt: He's been spamming the chat for an hour now. How can someone take so many pictures of one kid?

Keith: Excuse you two kids. They're identical twins. Anyway so this here is the newest member baby Barshan. Her first tentacles started growing in and they're so tiny and cute. I'll send more pictures of her <3

Pidge: This is an alternate universe isn't it?

Lance: I prefer extremely interactive dream myself.

Hunk: Really guys? I think they're all adorable Keith, keep them coming.

Shay: Me too! I want to visit them soon :)

Coran: Maybe you should consider adoption. I think you'd be a wonderful father!

Keith: Really? I mean I was kinda thinking about it. But how good do you think I'd be?

Shiro: honestly? i think you'd be a great dad.

Curtis: I think so too. And you have us to help you out.

Keith: Thank you guys.

Curtis: Also Adam says he's training your future kid to be a thot.

Keith: WHAT

Matt: omfg jesus Adam

Shiro: did you really have to tell him that?

Shay: um what is a thot?

Pidge: f

Hunk: Keep your future kid far away from them Keith

The distance between them may be great but with the group chat, video calls, texts, and random surprise visits, they barely ever feel it. So when the annual Paladin meetup happens, it feels like a natural extension of how they already keep in contact.

And while things changing and people leaving us behind is always heartbreaking, the new friends we pick up and add to our little space family along the way have been priceless.

Of course it's important to remind them of how much you care about them, no matter how that love is communicated.

Pidge: hey losers

Pidge: i'm not posting this again so make sure you read it the first time

Pidge: i love you guys

Pidge: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Cool uncle Keith is extremely awesome and valid. But I love the idea of Keith becoming this doting dad and just adopting kids who otherwise would be tossed to the side.
> 
> The idea of why Matt lost his hair came from my brother, who pointed out that if his hair got any longer he would start looking like Pidge. Galaxy brain.
> 
> And I want to thank everyone for giving kudos, bookmarking, commenting, and sharing my fics this week. I had a blast writing and reading for this event and hope all of you lovely people did too!


End file.
